


at the end of the axe

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Loss of Control, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: rockstar had enough of kiwi so he turns him into kiwi punch





	at the end of the axe

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short write, so my writing style here is not at its best.

Rockstar brushed his hair with his fingers. Sometimes he's still surprised by how short it was, then suddenly remember why it became that short.

Anger. Mint Choco. Scissors. Tears.

Whatever. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Rockstar would never hurt a person. Never purposely. No matter how many fists ended up in his face, neck, or chest. He never lifted his hands to throw his fists back. Perhaps that's why he was always such an easy target. Why millions of hands touched flesh he would never allow anyone to touch willingly. Why he hates it when anyone touched him without his consent.

Kiwi.

Once a best friend, now just a piece of meat.

Rockstar kept the biker helmet warm and safe for him. That disgraceful shit. Couldn't even say thank you.

He never asked to be a part of this Guild, but here he was. He never liked it here, no matter how much he tried to make himself feel at home. He hated this place. But he went willingly just to be closer to Kiwi. Oh, what a fool.

That was then. This is now. He was at his limit.

A big smile and sweet, sweet words were able to get that biker off his bike and followed deep in the woods.

Oh, how he had to coddle Kiwi enough to make him so trusting, willing to sleep leaning on an old tree.

Quietly in the night, Rockstar sneaked around. The outdoors were usually quiet, but the noises of nature helped him go around in silence. Someone was cutting trees, he remembered. The axe was stuck in a freshly cut trunk of a tree. He found it and eagerly pulled it out of its spot. The thing felt a bit heavy in his hands, he wondered how anyone could cut a whole tree with this weight. But he was strong. He'll manage to find his ways.

His heart pounded hard in his chest, a small, toothed smile on his face. He's lucky that Kiwi decided to leave his helmet behind. That would make things so much easier.

When he made it back to the sleeping boy on the ground, he simply paused.

Kiwi's soft, baby cheeks, dusted with those cute little freckles on his beautifully tanned skin. Fluffy green hair was all messy, he snores like a baby as well. Rockstar couldn't help but adore how peaceful and cute his best friend looked when he wasn't awake. He almost didn't even want to do his deed for a brief moment.

But, he's gotten so far. He's been wanting to do this for a while, to finally get rid of his burden, to get rid of that throbbing ache he always felt in his throat because he would always be on the verge of tears from whatever his best friend had either forced him to endure or watch.

He tries to keep his breathing under control, now lifting up the sharp axe in his hands, ready to swing it down. He didn't. Not at first. He just kept watching Kiwi. Breathing. Dreaming.

Those kiwi green eyes slowly opened. He didn't have time to react when Rockstar finally brought the sharp blade of the axe to meet Kiwi's skull.

His body jolted. His body squirmed like a worm that had just been torn apart. He screamed a loud, horrific sound. There was still no worries from Rocky's part. No one would hear the screaming, he had planned this spot perfectly.

Crimson red poured out of Kiwi's face like a faucet, the red had gotten in Rocky's hair, clothes... Hands. There was an audible, but almost unrecognizable sound of a scrambled word.

" _Rockstar_ ". Was almost unheard.

This was disgusting. Rockstar quickly pulled the axe out, but was just as quick to force it back down, aiming for the neck and almost decapitating the mangled Kiwi Biker. The body squirmed a bit more before suddenly going limp.

Now he was gone. For good this time.

A joyful smile spread on Rocky's pale, blood covered face.

He's gone. He's gone! HE'S GONE!

The axe was lifted again, now the blade digging hard into the freshly deceased man's chest cavity. Lift. Back down. Lift. Back down. Lift...

Back down.

A small chuckle escapes him. The chuckle turns into laughter, mad mania.

It felt so good to wield such a power in his hands, he just wanted to feel that power just for a little while longer...

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @dearest-starboy


End file.
